Many people around the world smoke cigarettes, cigars, nargillas (hookahs), pipes, and other smoking devices. As discussed in co-pending application “Cigarette with Colored Smoke,” smoking devices that produce colored smoke could, for example, allow people to communicate something about either the smoking device being smoked or the person smoking the smoking device.
Cigarettes that are purchased with a pre-determined color of smoke that cannot be changed by individual smokers do not allow a user to vary the color of smoke produced. Also, due to limits on available shelf space in stores, such cigarettes may provide only a limited number of color options. Further, different smokers who want different colors of smoke could not share cigarettes from the same pack. Additionally, smokers may want to change color of smoke from cigarette to cigarette just for variety.
One object of the present invention is to utilize colored smoke modules that allow individual users to select and/or vary the color of smoke produced by cigarettes and/or other smoking devices.